


Downfall

by mdseiran



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was sixteen, Gunter fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyntek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lyntek).



When he was sixteen, Gunter fell in love.

It wasn't what he thought it would be. For one, in his fantasies, he always fell in love with an actual person, not the mere image of one. He had imagined meeting someone at one of the many parties and benefits his father made him go to, and finding an instant connection that blossomed slowly, sweetly into romance. Or if not at a party then in the library of a university, bumping into each other and then bonding over a shared love for books.

Never in his wildest dreams - and he'd had some fairly wild ones - did he ever see himself falling in love during his coming of age ceremony.

People often complained that Shinou's visions were ambiguous. Gunter thought that maybe they were just too stupid to understand them. He stared at the image of the young boy in all black and let the emotions sweep him away, because _he_ understood what was being asked of him, finally understood that his purpose in this world was not a life filled with diplomacy. It was something much grander than that.

* * *

When he was one hundred and sixty two, Gunter met Yuuri in the flesh for the first time.

He had never forgotten his vision from so long ago, but over the years it had dimmed somewhat, softened, some details forgotten. Like how bright his smile was, how dark his eyes. And then there was his soul, something he couldn't grasp from the vision.

At age sixteen, Gunter saw the beauty of his future king, but the purity of his soul far eclipsed any of his physical attributes.

Gunter had wondered sometimes whether the things he had felt during his coming of age had been real or fabricated, worth hanging onto. He had had his share of dalliances with various people before Yuuri's arrival to Shin Makoku, because while he was a romantic he was also (at least about his own life) realistic. But whenever his relationships started to evolve into something more serious, more permanent, he had always broken them off - holding on to that overwhelming feeling he remembered from so long ago, determined to wait for it because surely it was worth waiting for.

Seeing Yuuri now, touching him, being graced by his overwhelming presence, Gunter knew that he had made the right choice every time. Because surely this love was the love of legends.

* * *

If there was one thing Gunter was good at, it was reading people. He had always had a knack for seeing into people's hearts and minds, and had used this talent to secure himself a place within the palace, long before his father died and he took over for him as one of the Nobles.

He knew that Cheri would be a weak Maou, succumbing often to the opinions of the other Nobles over her own instincts. He knew that Gwendal would always do what he thought was best for Shin Makoku, even if others didn't understand his decisions or the reasons behind them. He knew that Wolfram, while perhaps spoiled as a youngster, would grow up to be a fine general someday. And from the moment he saw Conrad riding towards him with Yuuri desperately clinging to his back, he knew Conrad had fallen for the young Maou as swiftly as he had.

It was never a topic for discussion between them or even a reason for rivalry. He knew Conrad respected him too much for that, and on his part he had too much affection for his former student to make an issue out of something like this. Plus, if there was one person who knew that the heart chose who it would, it was him.

He also knew that the choice would ultimately be up to Yuuri, that he might not choose either of them, and that neither of them would love him any less if that happened.

* * *

When he was one hundred and ninety eight, Gunter finally realized that Shinou was more devious and wiser than anyone really knew.

That Shinou manipulated everyone from beyond the grave was an open secret. They were the chess pieces in his game, and he placed them all in the best position. This included Yuuri who, as he grew into his power, became a little harder and a lot smarter and usually knew what Shinou was trying to do without having to ask. Sometimes he even went along with it, letting Shinou manipulate him for the benefit of the kingdom. Other times he ignored Shinou's orders, always insisting that he had been chosen precisely because Shinou knew he wouldn't obey his every whim. Gunter always thought he was probably right about that.

Thirty one years into Yuuri's reign, another war broke out, only this time the Mazoku weren't directly involved. Still, this didn't stop Yuuri from trying to get in the middle of it, organizing peace talks and acting as ambassador between the two human factions. Shinou had cautioned him against interfering, but had been told in no uncertain terms to stay out of it, and while he rarely did so, this time he listened.

It wasn't a conscious decision on his part, and that was probably the biggest manipulation of all. But when the sense of physical discomfort that always accompanied houryoku grew and he saw the red flash starting behind several rows of humans, it was the events of his sixteenth birthday that propelled him towards Yuuri, followed closely by Conrad. Only, he got there first.

He was aware on some deep level that he should be feeling pain, but he felt adrift. He saw Yuuri's face, hovering above him, full of despair and anger, could sense his strong maryoku starting to break free of the restrictions being around houryoku always placed on it. His arm felt heavy but he mustered up enough strength to wrap his hand around Yuuri's arm, as tight as he could. The anger was still there but it felt weaker, ebbing away with the maryoku, leaving a deep sadness in its wake. Gunter smiled and let everything go.

It was, after all, fitting for the love of legends to end this way.


End file.
